Labels have been used to provide pricing information of articles to customers. The conventional label involves a paper or film label with an adhesive layer. This system is low in cost and can be provided with means to prevent removal and repositioning of the label on another item.
Piggy back labels are labels which are "piggy backed" on another layer of material (lower layer) which has adhesive applied to it on one side and a release coating on the other side. The piggy back label has an adhesive applied to it so that the adhesive of the piggy back label is in contact with the release coating of the aforementioned lower layer. Pricing and bar code information are placed on the piggy back label. Piggy back labels are easily removed for relabelling. However, a disadvantage of the piggy back label is that the label is too easily removed and can be reapplied to another (higher cost) item. Additionally, removal of the lower layer may damage the package surface, and adhering a new label to the silicone coated lower layer is difficult.
It is desirable to have a label, suitable for use on packaging, where the price may be removed without destroying the package.